Saving Flower Boy: Chapter 1
by Twilyte Princesse
Summary: She didn't have a terrible past, just one she wanted to forget. But even after all that, she could still forgive. All the time he thought he was saving her, she was really saving him. First story, but I'm so proud of it. Yeah! Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**+Tsukika Chiuta+**

_**Since I was little**_, I've always been a little weird, but I wasn't branded with "emo" until twelve or thirteen. Sure, my wardrobe consists of mostly black,and I listen to alternative bands, but, despite the rumors, I don't cut myself. To put it simply, I'm afraid of blood. A tiny drop can send me into full-blown panic-mode.

Also, I've got a weird thing with guys. I really don't like to talk to them. For the two years I've gone to Meiou Superior High, I've tried to talk to only girls.Truthfully, it doesn't really help my reputation. At my last school, I was more outgoing and would talk to anyone, but I've learned from my mistakes.

After 15 disappearances in about a week, staying out until sunset was out of the question. I'd long since given up on calling my mom for permission to go to a friend's house. My curfew had already diminished to nothing.

After making my way though the students' equivalent of rush hour, I walked across the school yard and made my way home. It was quiet after several minutes of walking and it was a nice autumn day out. The leaves on the trees bordering the street were turning goldenrod and orange with the changing season. Printing the image of leaves fluttering and dancing to the ground in my mind, I made a mental note to draw them later.

_**Crack!**_

Snapping out of my dream state, I noticed a golden string flying towards me. A pale man stepped around the corner holding a thin whip.

"Just make this easy and come with me. Quietly" He added, smirking.

Shaking my head, I fumbled around my bag, hoping to find my notebook. The whip whispered past my and caught my arm. Wincing slightly, I pulled out the notebook and frantically began flipping through pages. Trying to dodge the whip for the third time, but failing, I could hear the man's agitation. The cuts were beginning to sting slightly. Turning another page, I found what I was looking for.

"Hi, tsuki, bi, mizu, gi, tsuchi, GO! (Sun, moon, fire, water, wood, earth)" I murmured quickly.

My large silver dragon swiftly slithered out of it's page and shot towards my opponent. Clawing, biting, and hissing, Ryuu was tearing the man apart. Unsuccessfully trying to protect himself, the man's whip swung everywhere.

"THERE!" A tall boy turned around the corner. His short orange hair curled and twisted, and ended slightly above his eyes.

"Dekiru (To be done)" I yelled. The dragon shrunk and disappeared. I'd need something larger for these two.

"Why are the odds always against me" I asked myself, flipping through the worn pages as fast as I could. Mr. Orange raced towards Mr. Whip, who was severely cut up, and me, who was beginning to shake.

"Kuwabara" a disembodied voice yelled.

"Yeah, Yusuke?" Mr. Orange...er... Kuwabara answered.

"Lemme get em'!" _Em'? Who's 'em'! Can't it be 'him' or 'her'! _Several seconds later a boy with slicked-back hair, another, shorter this time, and... Shuichi? I stopped my flipping and stared mouth-open at my classmate. Boy, would the Minamino fan-club love to heard this. I went to school with a kid who probably wanted to kill me. Marvelous.

"REI GUN," Yusuke yelled. A bright flash blinded me, and opening my eyes, I realized the man was nowhere to be seen.

"You!" Yusuke ran towards me, "How did you- oof!" He crumpled to the ground slowly. I had aimed my foot where guys ahem don't really want to be kicked. If you catch my drift. But then it hit me. The whip the man had been carrying had hit me more than once.

"BLOOD!"

The darkness quickly overcame me.

**+Shuichi Youko Minamino Kurama+**

_**"I thought you said the girls at your school couldn't fight!"**_

"Heh..." I turned warm, "I didn't think they could."

The after-effects of Kitamura's explosion were a bit comical. Yusuke tried to ask Tsukika about her powers, she kicked him, fainted, and Hiei,Kuwabara, and I were left to clean up the mess. In the corner, a small bump in the bed moved up and down steadily. Hiei voted for leaving the girl in the street,

"It's not like anyone else would come, besides, she'll wake up sooner or later"

"Yes, but Koenma may want to talk to her," I debated. He grunted and walked towards the window.

_** 'Knock, Knock, Knock'**_ Botan stuck her head around the door before appearing with a red hairbrush.

"How is she?" Botan had immediately showed up at my house after she learned about Tsukika. Fussing, mothering, and worrying were all she had done since she'd arrived.

"Same as earlier," Smiling grimly, I glanced over at the small figure. She had several marks from when the whip had hit her on her arms and chest. Quickly, I had cleaned them and applied bandages. Gloom settled in as I realized how uncomfortable school would be.

"Did you catch Kitamura?" questioned Botan.

"Yusuke blew him to bits," piped in Kuwabara, who had been quiet until that point.

"Oh dear," sighed Botan, "Koenma needed to question him first." We had been trying to stray away from the subject. None of us had been looking forward to the toddler's lecture. We had been after Kitamura for the past three weeks. Koenma often stressed the importance of finding him quickly, and bringing him back for questioning. Botan sat down on the bed and began brushing Tsukika's hair. The girl had been holding a Composition notebook since she had fallen, and, despite our efforts, would not let go. After about five minutes of struggling, we sprawled out around my room, and waited for her to wake.

"When do you----"

"AAAHH!!!" Tsukika shot out of her sleeping position and stared wide-eyed at the group. Footsteps thundered up the stairway, and the girl began to scream again.

"Shuuichi? What is----" The last of her words were drowned out when Tsukika realized she was only in a school skirt and thin tank top.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, calm down, calm down," whispered Botan

**+Tsukika+**

**_Realizing that I was in a tank top_** while in a male classmate's bed, while some...blue person combed my hair was really not what I wanted to wake up to. A full-fledged panic-attack was all I could manage at the time. I had never wanted to need a superman to come and save me, but, alas, here I was. Once I was done screaming, I moved on to the next step, believing they were going to kill me and looking for the nearest exit. _Window... Kuwabara, door... Yusuke... under the bed... blue-haired girl..._ Technically, there was no way out, unless if I decided to make a way.

"Hey, it's fine, please calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself.'' Miss Blue-haired inched towards me. Retreating as far as I could manage, I dropped my mask and my hope to regain my dignity, and began to cry. _Aw crap, aw crap. Only my friends have seen me without my mask._ My mask was what I had resorted to after so many years of teasing. Now, it felt like my mask had shattered. _I'm bawling in front of a bunch of strangers._ A pair of warm arms surrounded me, and I settled into them.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah!!! I have escaped the fluff... so far. Ooh! I've been keeping this in my head for so long it was about to burst. If anyone was wondering (They're not, you doofus) Tsukika is technically me, but if she seems too Sue-ish, please tell me, and after quite possibly hiding in a corner wondering how I could be so boring, I'll try and change the character! Also, if anyone will beta-read, it will be greatly appreciated. I bid you Adieu!**

**-Special mentions to all the wonderful people who write in the OC section of YYH, I would have crashed and burned without you! (Well, I still might, oh well!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Saving Flower Boy: Chapter 2! Last time I put my random blabberings towards the end, but I thought no one would read it, so I put it here. Uh... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did, my life would be complete. And, I'd make Hiei and Kurama have a relationship. And... I lost it (I have moments when my mind goes "Pfft" and then goes black.) Anyways... thanks to Mr. HakushoAnarchy, you made me believe that I don't truthfully suck, and to you I give a giant virtual hug.**

**Happy Reading!**

**+Yusuke+**

**All hell had officially broken loose**. Sure, I'd seen Keiko cry once or twice before, but not... _tsunami style_... Pity for Kurama and my own fear welled inside of me and let me tell you, that is NOT a good combination. Hiei had long since left the building, leaving me, Kurama, and Kuwabara to stand around dumbstruck while Botan hissed "What did you _**do **_to her?" Truthfully, we had no answer. Just really, really stupid looks on our faces.

**+Tsukika+**

**Explaining this to my mother was not going to be easy**. I could imagine it already:

_"Uh... yeah, you see, there was this guy... and I used a giant silver dragon to tear him to shreds, but then, some other people came... and they... exploded him... and then I woke up in a guy's bedroom."_ Scenarios played over in my head. I was in deep crap. More deep crap than when I caught popcorn on fire. More deep crap then when I failed Biology 3 quarters in a row. So, correction. I was in deep _shit._

"Are you okay?" The arms asked. Startled, I looked up and saw the same blue-haired girl who had been sitting on the bed with me.

"Y..yeah, I'm sorry for crying. I'm such a wimp" I offered a weak smile. I wanted out, and I wanted out _now._ Surveying the room, there were 3 people other than me. The short one and Shuichi were nowhere to be found.

"So what exactly happened?" Yusuke asked. Maybe I could pretend to be a dumb blonde. My hair was more brown than blonde, but it would work.

"Uh..." I twisted my hair and stared into space, "Where's the little girl's room?"

"Oh! I can take you there!" The blue-haired girl stood up and walked to the door. _Thank god Shuichi isn't here. He'd probrably see that I wasn't really some stereotypical valley-girl._ Following her, we went down a short hallway, passing the stairs, and stopped at a white door.

"Here you are" a million-watt smile nearly blinded me, "I'll wait for you," she added.

"Hey Botan!" Kuwabara yelled from the room we had just left. "Can you come here a sec.?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Botan turned on her heel and made her way back. I shut the bathroom door behind me and sat down on the floor. _Down the hallway, stairs, should see a door, run to a convienience store, get directions._ It was now or never. I peeked out the door, and fighting the urge to pretend to be a spy, I ran towards the stairs, stopping only to check if Shuichi's door was open or not. Running tip-toe style, I turned around the stairway banister and began to bolt down the stairs.

"Tsukika, are you done yet?" Stopping mid-step, I stretched myself to see wether or not I'd closed the bathroom door. _Oh shoot, oh shoot!_

"Tsukika," repeated Botan, sticking her head in the bathroom door. Now nearing the bottom step, I turned around the corner and ran into a wall. A squishy and warm wall.

"Trying to run, are we?" Shuichi's voice rang in my eardrums. I flipped around and tried to run, but the shrimp was in front of me, sword drawn and facial expression blank. My only choice was to fight. I pulled back my fist and hoped to make contact with either of them. Hitting air, I spun around again and swung my foot towards anything.

"Wait!" Too late, I'd already hit something. Opening my eyes, I saw Shuichi twitch and open and close his mouth. _He reminds me of a fish._

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Can you just calm down and talk with us." I could only glare at him. Keeping his calm composure, he grabbed my hand and led me towards the staircase again. Yanking my hand away, I followed, noticing the black-haired kid was behing me. _There's really no way out._ We arrived at the room, which was now missing Botan.

"Oh, you found her, yay." Mumbled Yusuke.

"I'm sorry for kicking you earlier," My face turned hot and I hid my face behind my bangs.

"Oh, it's okay, it didn't hurt that much." I smiled and heard a coupld sniggers from behind me.

"You can sit there if you want," Shuichi pointed towards a chiar by a small wooden desk.

"When can I leave?" Due to my many escape attempts, I had doubts to wether or not I was ever getting out of there.

"Just listen for a little while, and we'll let you go. When you were fighting Kitamura, you were using that notebook," my eyes flickered towards my duck-tape covered notebook, "How long have you been able to do that?" Shuichi questioned.

"I dunno, awhile now, well, ever since I can remember. I was just kind of fooling around one day and it just... happened." Smiling slightly, I remember the first time a little bird had fluttered out of my notebook. That was before I moved, and I had still been having troubles in school.

**+Kurama+**

**Koenma would probably have problems questioning her**. We'd tried to get her to tell us more, but all she could answer with was "I dunno."

At about six o' clock, she convinced us that her mother would 'kill her' and we let her leave.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Yusuke asked. He'd forgiven her for kicking him, and had tried to get her to warm up to him more.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'm already in trouble, if I come home with a boy, I can only imagine," she shuddered noticibaly. She left, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and I all went to talk to Koenma on the computer. Hiei had gone to... wherever Hiei goes, and we were the only ones left.

"We tried getting information out of her, but she wasn't much help. You might want to talk to her by yourself."

"But be careful, she can bite!" added Yusuke. An appointment was made for Saturday evening. I'd have to convince her to come tomorrow at school. This was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, thank you to anyone who read. I've been having major brain farts, and school has been a pain in the rear. I'll try to get this out again on Christmas, but otherwise, you'll need to wait until the 28th, I'm going to camp a couple days! Happy Holidays, don't go to jail, and if you do, I hope you meet someon interesting. With lots of tatoos. And a bald head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to special holiday edition "Saving Flower Boy" This is an action-packed, weirdness-packed, and most importantly, Koenma-packed episode. Also, I changed "Tsukika" to "Tsukiko." I have to thank anyone who's given me a review, saved me as a favorite author, or put my story as a favorite story. I love you all. That's why I have three pages of graph paper filled up, and it's sure to be more once I'm done. Once again, I love you all, happy holidays, and well, heck, I LOVE YOU!!! -Twilyte Princesse**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**+Tsukiko+**

_**"Tsukiko, wait up!"**_Dangit. Not only did I really need to pee, _he_ was following me. Things were definitly not going my way today. All I had to look forward to was two days of unadulterated freedom.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" Come on. It's Friday, I want to sleep, and eat, and more importantly, I want to forget yesterday's mess. Quickening my step, I dodged the Minamino fan-club, and the biology nerds trying to get Shuichi's attention. Who ever cam up with the whole "glaring daggers" phrase obviously hadn't ever seen a pack of rabid fan-girls. They were glaring _atom bombs_ at me. Hyperactive giggly girls obstructed his path. _I almost feel sorry for him. Well, at least they're doing something useful for once._ Now on the verge of running, I crossed the school yard and turned to go home.

"Tsukiko!" _Ah, he's back, marvelous_. My fast walk turned into a jog as Shuichi flung himself around the corner. Since he was quickly gaining, I stopped running and began sprinting

"God dang it! What the are you? A mosquito?" He'd been trying to talk to me during class, but I wouldn't allow it. We were nearly equal now, and I was nearly out of energy. Home was still several blocks away, and Flash here was barely breaking a sweat.

"Can I just talk to you?" I tried to run, I really did, but my legs decided to go Ka-put at that very moment.

"Fi-" Shuddering and stuttering, I tried to catch my breath and finish my sentence. Running so fast for that long of a time was definitly beginning to catch up with me. Stopping a few steps ahead of me, he resumed his usual relaxed pose, hands in pockets and placid smile framing his face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He shrugged and I managed several ragged breaths.

"So, should we go grab something to eat or-"

"I don't care if you helped me, why are you talking to me, you've never talked to me before." If I trusted him too much, he might hurt me, I knew it. It happened all the time.

"It's my mission, and for your information, I don't really care for you much either." His friendly mask had begun to fall off, but he must've stopped it just in time.

"Hmph. I don't care where we go, just please, let's get this over with."

"Fine, come on," I offered no response as he proceeded down the narrow sidewalk.

"You coming?" Grudgingly, I followed.

**+Kurama+**

_**"So just tell your mom you'll be spending the night at a friend's house,"**___I concluded. Assessment of her would be... interesting. I'd seen her quiet side, and her "up yours" attitude, and I was almost afraid of what she'd talk to Koenma with.

"Am I sharing a room with anyone?" Her eyes got wide at the thought.

"No," I laughed, "But we'll all be close together. The castle is huge." She sipped her coffee quietly, bangs clouding her face.

"Can you even see?"

"Hm?'' She lifted up her bangs to look at me with one eye, "Oh. Yeah, I don't even notice it anymore." Laughing nervously, a red tint overcame her olive skin._ You're not used to talking about yourself, huh?_

"Thank you very much for the coffee, I'll pay you back later. May I go?"

"Yeah, four-o' clock tomorrow. Just meet me by the school." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the shop, shadow following as she made her way towards the sun.

**+Tsukika+**

_**"TSUKIKO! THIS IS TWO DAYS IN A ROW!"**_

"Yes, I'm sorry. I needed to take care of something at school. I couldn't find a phone, so I thought you'd understand. Hey Dad?" Being a bit of a Daddy's girl, if I wanted something, I'd ask him. It always came with a few extra chores, but I was fine with that.

''Yeah, Tsukiko,"

"I have, um, to do a school project with a friend, and it's most of the terms grade, so, can I stay at that friend's house tomorrow?" If my parent's didn't see through my lie, I might know where I'd gotten my stupidity.

"Where do they live, what's the project-" the usual questionaire went on and on. _This won't be too difficult, right? Shuichi looks like a girl, sits like a girl, heck, he even smells like a girl, it won't be too hard to pretend._

_"_Fine. When will you be home on Sunday?" my dad's fatherly, man-of-the-house speech was finishing up.

"By noon," I smiled.

**+Yusuke+**

_**We'd all arrived with time to spare.**_ The pink skies seemed to burn my eyes more than they ever had as we walked up the path towards Koenma's castle.

"So what exactly is the toddler doing with her?" I wasn't pleased to come during my spare time, but I'd had nothing better to do for the weekend.

"Well, he wanted to go into her memories to see when she had first been able to do things with her notebook. It might take awhile, so we'll try it tonight, rest, and try again in the morning." Kurama whispered. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get the girl to come in the first place, and she had promptly told us that partial qoute if we tried anything, she would definitly kick our butts end partial qoute

"I need to be home tomorrow by noon," chimed in the girl. I turned to see if she had anything else to say. Blushing, she turned her head down and continued walking.

"You sure blush a lot, don't you?" My comment made her face turn a crimson I'd never thought humanly possible.

**+Tsukiko+**

_**"And you bathroom is over here, but if you need any towels, they're-" **__Over in the closet to the right of the entrance, yes, I know._ The blue ogre had told me more than once where the bathroom was, where to find towels, and how to work the toilet. Screaming might possibly be the best option.

"And the-"

"Thank you, if I need anything, I will be sure to ask you," I bowed and went back to my luggage. After entering a chaotic flurry of bodies in the entranceway, we had all decided to get cleaned up, and meet back in Koenma's office once we were done._ This ought to be fun. The only other girl is Botan, I'm going to have some sort of counseling or something from a two-year-old, and I don't even think I can climb onto the bed._ The room was huge. The bed was huge. Heck, the only small thing in the castle was the toddler. _Gah, I better head down there._

"So what exactly are we trying to do?" I looked down at the shrimp-king-junior-thing. The room was an antiseptic white, with only a bed, nightstand, and silver machine to break the monotony. Outside, dusk was beginning to overcome the skies.

"We'll put you into an induced-sleep," he turned to look at the machine, "And we'll use this to see what caused you to be able to control drawings."

"Hiei could have done that with his Jagan eye," commented Yusuke, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He decided it was a waste of time and went to sleep somewhere... I think," Shuichi replied.

"Are you ready?" Koenma looked up at me.

"Eh... yeah, I guess," I sat down on the bed and obediently holding out my arms for the wires they clipped to my arms and face.

"Okay, just lie down and relax," Whenever someone tells you to relax, you know something bad is going to happen. Koenma held a clear mask with several tubes hanging from it. My body tensed and I pulled away from it, but as soon as they got it on, heavy exhaustion clouded my head.

___"Emo," he hissed, "Emooooo." I glared and went back to working._

_"So Koba, what's it like sitting next to the emo girl," said Hibi. Koba smirked._

_"I keep thinking she's going to kill me."_

_"I've told you before, I couldn't. I'm afraid of blood." I stood up to get more clay. The two boys looked at each other, grinning. Sitting back down, something was missing. My planner, my notebook, and my library book were gone._

_"Where are they?" I demanded. My body shook and my eyes narrowed._

_"I didn't do anything to them, Hibi hid them." Koba's eyes were wide with fear, and I squeezed his arm harder._

_"I don't care who the hell took them, tell me where my stuff is." He pointed to various locations around the room._

_"We were just kidding," He smiled nervously._

_"Don't talk to me," I glared, "I hate you."___

___"Stay out of her kill zone!" Koba yelled again._

_"Yeah, I don't want to die," Korin joked. I sat down and began writing on my wrist. It had always seemed easier, being less painful, and not washing off as often, but the boys didn't seem to think so._

_"See, look, she's cutting herself again." they whispered, just loud enough to hear._

_"I'M NOT CUTTING MYSELF!"_

_"Wrist-check," I gave in. The easiest way was just to hold out my wrist and let them inspect them._

_"Ooh, there's a cut,"_

_"Pen,"_

_"There's a cut,"_

_"Also pen," I concluded. Going back to my writing, they gossiped on the opposite side of the room. Bits and pieces of their conversation floated back.___

___"Die," he hissed again, "Why don't you just die. You're useless. What point do you have. No one loves you. Emo."_

_"You're right, there is no point anymore. I am useless." I was on the verge of tears. "Just please, leave me alone."_

_"You useless fuck! Making a girl cry. Arent' football players too good for that? You and your friends. What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Neko._

_"No! I don't want anyone's help anymore! It just makes it worse. Why-___

**+Kurama+**

_**"NO! NONONONO**_ I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS! NO MORE!" She thrashed and tore at the wires, shooting off of the bed, and heading towards the door. She flung herself out of the room and stormed down the hallway.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!" She reached her room and slammed the door.

"Wait!" Yusuke cried. He banged himself against the door.

"YUSUKE!" Koenmas yelled, "Just let her be, she'll come out when she wants to.

"Humans. Teenage _girls_ to be exact. What is wrong with them?" Asked Hiei.

"Just give her some time, Hiei," said Botan. Concern welled in her eyes, but she turned into her room.

**+Tsukika+**

_**It was dark. Too dark. **_Panic and fear filled my inside, and all I could see was a faint light glowing outside of the door. My nightmares had come back. Koba telling me to die. Eyes. Falling. The dream pieced itself together and I shuddered. I don't like being alone. In the dark. On a bed the could fit about ten of me. My feet stuck to the marble floor as I got off the bed and tip-toed my way towards the light. one person was up, that was for sure. Still tip-toeing, I wnet down the hallway and entered the room. This one was as elaborate as mine, only instead of my red interior, this one was red. Shuichi lay on his bed, reading. Silently, I crept to the other side of the bed and crawled in, facing the wall.

"Oh, you woke up? You're still in you jeans, you know." Shuichi asked. I turned and nodded.

"What's the matter?" I had the feeling I might not be able to fall asleep here, either.

"Nightmare, too dark, couldn't fall asleep." I concluded.

"What was you nightmare about?" _SHUT UP ALREADY! I came in here so I could sleep, not get questioned by you._

"Hm. Nothing important. It was in the past. It's not too much to worry about," It reminded me of any scenario at my own household. Shuchi was like my dad, fatherly, worried. And the pillow could be my mom. Asleep. Not a care in the world. I turned over and fell back asleep.

**+Kurama+**

_**My dream-like states kind of suck**_. Zoned out, I was staring at Tsukiko, asleep, until she opened her own eyes.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"No. Just zoning out" I laughed. She closed her eyes again, but the peace was short lived.

"KUWABARA! HIEI! KURAMA!"

"Yusuke, please, you'll wake up the entire castle."

"Botan, you check her room again, she might be in there!"

"Yusuke."

"KUWABARA"

"Yusuke, just listen,"

"HIEI!"

"Please, she might be-"

"KURAMAAAAAAA! Kurama!" Yusuke burst into my room.

"Kurama, Tsukiko's gone missing. No one can- oh. Oh. OOOHHH!" He looked over us in the bed, only several centimeters apart.

"No, wait," Tsukiko begged. "It's not what it-"

"FOUND HER!"

"Please, listen to-"

"SHE AND KURAMA ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Something clicked in her brain. I really don't know how she moved that fast. Soon, she was chasing Yusuke down the hallway, throwing anything she could grab at him.

"I WAS NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

"TSUKIKO AND KURAMA, SITTING IN A TREE-"

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW YOU DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T HURT YOU!"

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES-" I was going to get _so_ much crap for this later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai! Please forgive me for being so late. I can't exactly say I was busy, but towards anyone who reads Saving Flower Boy, please forgive me. By the way, me being a technically difficient being, I don't know how to make my profile. Could someone be kind and tell me how? Well, without further ado, here's Saving Flower Boy Chapter Four.**

Kurama 

After hearing the yells and screams coming from down the stairs, I took my good, sweet time going downstairs. But, nonetheless, Yusuke was bound and face down on the floor. Tsukiko had Yusuke's legs tied up with one of her socks, and his arms tied up with the other. Botan was cooking something on the large cast iron stove, and Kuwabara stood cracking an egg beside her.

"Who were the idiots who so rudely woke me up," grumbled Hiei, rubbing his eyes behind me.

"Um... yeah, funny story," blushed Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko and Kurama were sleeping together, and I decided that people should know."

"I was not sleeping with him, stupid. I just... lost my way on the way back from a... midnight snack, and ended up there. Wait... who the heck is Kurama?"

"It's Shuichi's nickname, but reeaal likely story," Sarcasm dripped from Yusuke. They continued arguing and I turned to Botan and Kuwabara.

"What are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs," smiled Botan brightly.

"Brilliant!" Interrupted Tsukiko, sitting on Yusuke's back.

We finished a not-so-quiet breakfast, after explaining the whole bed situation several times. 

"I'm telling you, for the fifteenth time, it was dark, I was hungry, and after 3 hours of searching, I gave up, and mistook Shuichi's room for my own. Plus- if I turned on the light, I might have gone blind."

"Blind, yeah, right, still don't believe you,"

"Maybe I have... sensitive eyes... that... bleed if-"

"Tsukiko, after breakfast, we're going back to that room with Koenma, and then we're heading home." She squinted, groaned and... crawled under the small wooden table.

"You can't make me, you know..." Curled up in a little ball, she rocked back and forth.

"Want to bet, shrimp?" laughed Yusuke.

"Hey, I can kick you again, you know."

"Please, Tsukiko?" I begged, kneeling on the wooden floor.

"Fine- on one condition-"

Tsukiko 

"Swing, swing, swingy, swing," echoed the room from before. I sat on the bed, while everyone else leaned on the wall. The door BANGED open, and in scuttled Mr. Holier-than-thou and a giant blue... thing.

"GEORGE!" barked the angry toddler, "Get the nurse, and report back IMMEDIATLY!"

"Something unusual shoved up your ass today, Koenma?"

"NO!" He growled at Yusuke. "Anyways insert a sigh worthy of a teenage drama queen we're going oer the same content as yesterday."

"Yes, but see, Tsukiko only came here on the condition that we wouldn't do that again," explained Shuichi. He walked slowly over to the window, glancing at a long blue window, and flipped around. "Is there anything else you need, or can we head back home? We promised Tsukiko's parents she'd be back before noon." My mouth dropped at his amazing lying skills. Not that that's a good trait or anything, but it far surpassed my skills of improvising.

"You know what? Fine. I have way too much paperwork to deal with anyways. Come back next weekend, and we'll give you the nurses's hypothesis. GEORGE!"

"Yes sir?" The blue thing sheepishly stuck his head in the doorway.

"Cancel the nurse, and get me my morning coffee. NOW!"

"Yes sir, right away, sir." He ducked back out and footsteps were heard running down the marble hallway.

"Friday, as soon as you get out of school. You can stay the night again, if you need, we'll have the rooms prepared." He turned and stomped off.

"He'll only need to prepare...2...3...4 rooms, am I right, Ko-chan, Kurama?"

"UGH!" I followed Koenma down the hall, and stormed into my bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" the sound of the cooking channel, and my dad snoring came from the living room. I popped my head in and smiled, getting a slight nod from my mother, sitting on the large couch in the center of the room. The curtains were drawn, shielding the blue sky from the room, and giving a dark feeling.

"Um... I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm going to a friend's house on Friday next week, too, okay?"

"Hm... okay... just be back before noon again." she smiled and redirected her focus to the T.V.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll write it down on the calender, so you don't forget, okay?" Blank stare... okay. I walked over to the calender on the counter of our sunny kitchen. It was nearly immaculate- except for the area which should have been where the calender was... _Great. Absolutely brilliant._

Yusuke 

_Click Click Click..._ our shoes hit the ground in unison as we walked down the street.

"I didn't know people could be so damn energetic." I turned to Kuwabara.

"I know, she was just all... ZOOM! And she kicked your ass." He smirked and mocked kicking me.

"He, I just let her win becuase she's a girl. And I can still beat you."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh"

**And so we leave the idiots to bicker endlessly about their strength's and weaknesses. Once again, sorry for being so late. I wanted to re do the series, but being the lazy pain-in-the-rear I am, I just... didn't. I actually have to thank Unolai for getting me starte (I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to say people's names without their permission, please forgive me) I should start this back up, but I might actually redo the first few chapters, since it's Spring Break.**


End file.
